Terminator: Pandora
by The Doctor 9
Summary: A strange thing happens at Hells Gate and at the Na'Vi home tree,Set 17 years after the movie, Jake and Neytiri's Daughter Kiraiu has no idea what is going on. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Terminator on Pandora

At hells gate three o clock a.m., a brilliant flash of light and electricity occurs, leaving behind burn marks and scorched metal in a white hot state. The light recedes and a man is seen, the man is kneeling down as if he is before a god, he has no clothes on, he stands up and just looks around the room to see where he is. The Strange Man starts to walk around, and he finds an abandoned human resting place, he then takes the military style leather jackets and any piece of clothing he can find.

He then goes to the armory to find what little weaponry he can find, he finds two dual 50 caliber pistols with laser sighting, an S624 assault rifle, a 12 Gauge shotgun pump action, and finally a plasma submachine gun, all these weapons and the Ammunition for them, AN HOUR LATER AT ANOTHER HUMAN BASE.

Another flash of light occurs and it seems as if a man is thrown through the strange portal, he slowly gets up and we see is quite different from most humans, he is still white but he is ten feet tall and has a tail, and some strange braid of hair. He is moaning in pain, but still he gets up to do the same thing the other man had done, he searched everywhere till he came across a bunker that had the word AVATAR in bold letters, he opens the door to find weapons, clothes and pods for avatar drivers. Instinct tells him just to take the clothes and weapons, and ignore the pods. He grabs a pair of Jeans, and a black shirt along with a camouflage jacket, he grabs a M60 machine gun, and two 9mm beretta's custom made for avatar drivers. He then looks up at the calender and sees the date April 23rd 2180, as soon as he discovers this he runs off eager to carry out the mission he was sent to do.

6:00 A.M. At the Na'vi Home tree, "**Kiraiu!**" The seventeen year old turns to see her grandmother Mo'at running towards her, "**Mo'at what is it I am a little busy skinning this Yerik**." she said in their native tongue, "I** realize this but your mother is calling for you**." her grandmother shot back, what does she need me for now I wonder? Kiraiu thought to herself. She quickly got one of the other hunters to do it for her as she could convince any man to do stuff for her because of her looks, she runs to where her parents Jake and Neytiri are and she seems them talking about something and she heard her name a couple of times in the conversation. " **Sa'nok, Sempul I was told you called for me**." Kiraiu now says in English the language of her father, "**Yes Daughter your father and I have decided who you are to be mated with**." At first Kiraiu was a little pissed off having her fathers temper and all, but she quickly calmed down and simply asked who it was supposed to be, "**Your mate is to be Atraiu you are to be mated when he tames his Ikran**." Now even though she didn't show it right there right now as soon as she left she found a quiet place and burst into flames,

Atraiu! She thought, that was the one that she absolutely hated for how he always acted like every women was his property, and how he was extremely sexist towards females. Maybe if she was lucky he would get butted off his Ikran and fall to his death, no she told herself not to think of thoughts like that no matter how pissed off she was. Meanwhile back to Jake and Neytiri, "**Neytiri, you surprised me, why do you intend for her to be mated to someone when you mated with me instead of Tsu'Tey hmm**?" Neytiri gave him a grin and said, "**Well actually I was just kidding with her, I actually wanted to see how she would deal with it, and she took it quite well." "You do realize she is probably out screaming her head off right now right?" "Maybe but still, even though I do want her to be mated soon, I hope she meets her mate the same way I met you." "You mean with a bow ****whipped at my face and you yelling at me and calling me names, yeah what a great way to get to know somebody**" he said with a sarcastic grin. She gave him a punch on the arm and started to laugh as soon as he started to make jokes about that night.

"**Olo'eytkan**!" someone yelled out, Jake turned and saw Aten running towards him with a look of fear on his face, "**What is it?" **he said with such a calm voice, "**Some of the clan members have been murdered!" **Jake instantly shot out from his seat along with Neytiri and they started running with Aten to the bodies, they came across seven members with bullet holes in their chests. "**What the hell happened here!**" He instantly yelled out and for a second one of them sprung to life, "**We- we were hunting and this man he looked like us but was dressed like the Tawtute, we instantly aimed our weapons at him- and he asked us if we were the leaders of the Omaticaya clan, we thought he meant hunting party leaders so I said yes, and he shoots us all with his weapons, we didn't stand a chance, it was if he wasn't affected by us at all by our weapons.**"

And with that last sentence the Na'vi fell over dead, Jake went by the body and closed his eyes, "**Kiyevame Tsmukan." **Jake stood up and instantly shot out, "**I want to find the Man who did this by nightfall!**" He walked over to Neytiri and she asked, "**You don't think the sky people are back do you?**" "**No based on that mans story it was one man not even in a AMP suit, and he beat our seven best warriors without one even hurting him with an arrow?**" "**Maybe it was one who was left behind**." "**I don't know Neytiri we should ask Norm Later.**" "**I agree for now we should go to hells gate and see what we can find.**" And with that Jake and Neytiri go on to Hells Gate, but will they be ready for what they find there. And what about Kiraiu, she is still out in that one place in the woods pissed off over that one joke Neytiri played on her. Who is the second Strange man and where the hell is he?


	2. Strike

The Journey to Hells Gate took well over an hour, but that was with Jake and Neytiri rushing there on their Ikran, they saw Max outside in his Avatar body he seemed to be studying the plant life, he barely even noticed them, "**Hey Max!" "Jake, Neytiri! What are you doing here norm was just about to-" "Max some of the clan members have been murdered, we need to find Norm." "Mur- well here he comes now."**

Norm was in his Avatar form after he was transferred permentally but still helped out at hells gate since he wasn't a member of the clan yet. **"Hey Jake what are you guys talking about?" "Norm a couple of the clan members were murdered, and apparently their attacker was dressed like the humans, can you check that one list see if there are any people still here in any other bases?" "Actually Jake I think I may know what your talking about, follow me I got something to show you." **They eagerly followed wondering what he was talking about, they passed through the halls being cramped through the small spaces, Neytiri actually hit her head on one of the ceiling lights for a second, nut soon they got to what Norm was talking about, they looked in and they saw a amazing yet horrifying sight, in that area there was metal deformed in almost impossible ways, Jake walked over to touch one of the pieces but norm quickly pulled him back.

"**Jake, trust me don't do that, that metal is still burning hot from what happened to it." "What happened to it?" "I don't know, I woke up at four this morning and I came across this site, at that time the metal was burning hot enough for your skin to melt right off, now it will only give you second degree burns." **Neytiri just stood there looking at this site, in awe at what had happened, **"Jake heres what I think, the RDA has probably developed some teleportation device and used it to get here, for all we know they sent a whole army through there." " Norm, thats ridiculous that kind of stuff is as impossible as time traveling." "My Jake, I found something." **Neytiri pointed to a set of footprints that was faintly shown in the ground, "**Its too small to be a Uniltanryu, and its too big to be a Tawtute, what in Eywa's name is it?" "I Don't know but lets follow them, and Norm how did you not see those before?" "I was tired and did I mention I was staying away from the burning parts?" **With that they cautiously went around the hot parts and followed the tracks, where else did they lead to I wonder?

They came across the armory and equipment room and saw that some of the Weapons and clothing was missing, not to mention those were some of the few guns they had left after they disposed of most of them by using Bows and arrows. **"Jake whatever this thing is, I am guessing he most likely looks like a Na'vi." "Uh, Norm? If you want to figure it out why not just look at the security tapes in this room?" Norm gave him a look and said, "You do realize we destroyed the cameras one night when we were partying with the Na'vi right?"** Jake looked away remembering that they had also gotten the brilliant idea to drink until god knows what happened. **"Shit, we better get back to the Keletrul, we gotta see if anything has come up." **

Over in the woods, Kiraiu is laying down by the river, **Its just not fair** she thought to herself that she had to be mated to a slob like Atraiu, she did not yet know that that was just a joke Neytiri played on her. She then saw an Atokirina land on her arm, she smiled at it and started to talk to it like it was her friend, since she really didn't have any. **"Why am I here, I am skilled at hunting but there is someone who is always better then me at everything, what is my purpose in this life, what does Eywa have planned for me?" **she asked it that and for a moment it stayed there not moving then it flew away. She was angry for a bit but she figured it was a waste of time to get pissed off at one of the sacred seeds. "**I mean I am already skilled at many things, I have even tamed my own Ikran, but still my life feels like it has been going down and down." **From that point she was talking out load to herself but she figured she might as well be getting back Home now, but as soon as she called her Ikran she could have sworn she heard a faint rustling sound in the woods.

So she got up on her Ikran, did the bond and flew back to Keletrul, when she landed she saw her parents and her grandmother along with several members of the tribe in some sort of meeting, she quickly got off and ran over to her parents, she asked them what was going on and Neytiri quickly explained everything to her and how she was only kidding when she said she was to be mated to Atraiu, she was relieved but horrified at the same time, she had heard stories of the Sky People but figured they were only used to frighten small children and make them tougher since they were driven off the planet years ago, but she was wrong. Not only did they exist but they supposedly were on this planet again looking for retribution. She was silent for most of the meeting, she overheard every detail about how one man killed seven warriors and they didn't harm him at all.

They were all thrown off guard when a Na'vi dressed in Strange clothing came up, she figured that it was only her Uncle Norm but she was wrong, they all thought that but none of them were fast enough to pick up their weapons before he shot their hands, at all times all the warriors were either taming Ikran or hunting it had to be now. The Strange man walked up to her and her parents and he said, **"Kiraiu, Daughter of Jake sully and Neytiri?"** She figured this man was just an idiot so she said yes,The man kicked her down to the ground and pulled out a strange weapon she had never seen before and aimed at her, her parents, and Mo'at. She thought she was going to die when she heard that loud thundering boom, but there were no wounds in her body, she looked around and saw her family was safe too.

In fact everyone seemed to be unharmed, what the hell was going on? But then she saw the man and he had a couple of wounds on his body, and he turned to face a new person, she turned in the same direction and she saw a Na'vi well sort of, he had pale white skin and he had some other strange features about him, she saw he was also holding a strange weapon and walking forward, the strange man who tried to kill her was getting shot by this mans weapon and he only went down after the sixth blast, he fell on the ground a couple feet away from her, the pale Na'vi from before grabbed her arm and said, **"Come with me if you want to live."** At first she was confused by his words but looked at the other strange man and he was starting to get up, **"Vrrtep!" **she heard her mother yell, but the one man was telling them to follow him and to call their Ikran, he always kept shooting at the assailant but nothing seemed to take him down.

Pretty soon all of their Ikran were called and they were ready to go, but her grandmother fell down while running, she tried to run towards her but the man had told her to stay, he quickly ran over to her and jumped in front of the man who tried to shoot her, but for some reason he had no wounds on his body but he was still in pain as she could tell as he was running Mo'at to her. He got her and himself on the Ikran and yelled for them to take off. The Assassin had still tried to shoot them as they were flying by but his aim was inaccurate thank eywa. After an hour of flying her parents signaled for her to land and they all got off of their Ikran.

The First thing she saw Neytiri do was knock the Pale Man from earlier to the ground and pulled a knife to his neck, **"Who are you, why are you here?!"** **"Neytiri, in case you didn't notice I saved your lives back there so why don't you get off me and ill tell you." "How do you know my name?!" "Like I just said if you get off me I'll tell you." **Her mother thought for a bit then slowly got off the man, and it was the first time Kiraiu got a good look at him, he had pale skin, he was just a little taller then her, he was not built but not slim, he seemed to have a couple of scars all over him. **"Well where should I begin, this is going to be hard to explain so listen closely, Jake, Neytiri and Kiraiu its going to be extremely hard to understand, but Ill try my best to explain it."**


	3. Revelation

** "Okay, How should I explain this to you guys?" **Jake quickly shot back, " **Well first tell us how the hell, that Na'vi was able to get up after you kept pumping him full of lead?!" "Hes not a Na'vi hes a machine, a Terminator developed by the RDA, designed to do one thing and thats to carry out its mission which is to kill the leaders of the Na'vi Clans."**

** "Okay Kid, I just listened to that and I know that The Terminator isn't real, first of all that was a Movie back in 1984! How stupid do you think we are?!" "Well Maybe if you'd shut the fuck up Ill tell you!" **Jake instantly shut his mouth at this statement and the man continued, **"Anyway thats how the RDA got the Idea, they took all their technology and created the Terminator, exactly how it is in the Movie, which also means your weapons can't penetrate it, maybe give it a scratch but thats all."** Kiraiu was listening to this entire thing about machines when she took a look at the man, who she was not completely sure what he was, **"What are you exactly?" **She said that in such a calm voice, her parents actually looked surprised to see her this calm, **" I am a mix between a Human and a Na'vi plus a part of a machine."**

When he said that he revealed his left arm which he previously had covered, and they all saw that one half of it was part machine, as if someone had split his arm down the middle and repaired it with that much to work with, **" My name is John, I was sent here to protect Kiraiu and the rest of her family including Mo'at, I was sent back by someone named uh Tom Sully."** When Jake heard that he got up and punched the man in the face, **"First of all he was my brother and hes dead now you asshole."** He was about to punch him again when John grabbed his arm and squeezed it, he instantly brought him to the ground on his knees in pain and said, **"How many times do I have to tell you to let me finish?" "Well first of all John, The technology you suggest is too far fetched to even exist, even if the RDA could make a terminator, their technology isn't up to date!" " Not yet, not for another thirty years." "Okay now I know your crazy, first of all this is too much like the movie you are even saying its from the future, Im not listening to you anymore."** Jake started to leave but John instantly threw him to the ground and pinned him, but Neytiri pulled out her bow and aimed at John's Head, **" Let him go!"**

She said with venom in her voice, John just ignored her and looked at Jake again, **"Listen! In case you haven't noticed my arm is half machine! So in case you want to say that thats fake, just listen to the rest of my Story!" "Fine but I doubt you'll change my mind, besides Neytiri is aiming a bow at your head right now." **The man turned around and instantly broke the arrows head off, he warned Neytiri to not kill the man who is trying to help you, **"Listen, Tom sully sent me back to your time when Kiraiu was seventeen, but it was not your brother."**

He then turned to Kiraiu and said, **"He was her son." **She looked at the man as if he was crazy but still could he be telling the truth, **" Tom was named in honor of your brother, but in my time he was the current leader of the united clans, even though the other twelve clans leaders were there too, he was a great man, he never let the RDA invade their planet again, even when they had the Terminators at their use, they found some way to rig their arrows with explosives and acid strong ****enough that with a drop it would react like a cup of Napalm, the RDA couldn't find a way to beat them, but then thats when they also discovered time travel." "Then what I'm guessing they sent that Terminator back in time to kill Kiraiu?" "Huh, I guess you are smarter then you look, yes but you and and the Clans two Tsahik were also to be killed to prevent you from having another child just in case."** Jake seemed to have calmed down by now, and he was actually considering this guys story to be true, **" Can you destroy it?" **John turned away and looked at Neytiri then at Kiraiu then at Mo'at, **" I-I don't know, maybe if I could have brought some weapons from the future, but with these weapons, unless you find the acid they used against the original terminators, I don't know."**

Mo'at walked over to the man and stabbed him with her bone needle, John just ignored the pain and turned toward her, a feeling of dread went across Mo'at's face as she tasted his blood, **"Hes telling the truth, he is a pure spirit and he is telling the truth."** They all looked at John in dread, he then walked over to Kiraiu and started to talk to her, **"Hey your son wanted me to give you a message to you in the past, even though you are still alive in the future, he told me to tell you this,** John took a deep breath and started to repeat the message, **"Mother, I know this is going to sound crazy to you and you probably think this guy is a Skxwang, but trust me this guy is your life line, you must live or all of Pandora, all of our land will be destroyed just so the Sky people can get their hands on that unobatanium."**

Kiraiu just stood there listening to every word John said, even though she knew that this message was from her supposed son in the future, **"Why me? Why does it have to be me?" "Tom said that you would probably say that, he also said that one time you told him that you didn't know why you were here in the world that there was always someone better then you at everything."** Kiraiu suddenly jumped at that, for that was the exact thing she was thinking of this morning when that Atokirina landed on her, she then did something unexpected she fainted in John's arms, he instantly gave her to Neytiri and told her he wasn't surprised she fainted, after all its like someone just read your mind just like that.

The Terminator gave up running after the Ikran, it knew it couldn't keep up, so now he had only one option left to do, he had to track them down using a downloaded topographical map in his CPU, he mapped out supposed locations based on where the Twelve clans were at, where they hunted, where Kiraiu would be most likely to go, and where Hells Gate was, then the terminator got an idea, if he couldn't get them by tracking them, he knew there were two humans plus the Avatar team at hells gate, he simply would use them as bait to get his targets to come back, after all he can not fail a mission, after all thats what he was programmed for.


	4. John's Past Kiraiu's Future

** Okay, depending on how I feel after this chapter I might continue this Fan Fic.**

**

* * *

**

John was leading Kiraiu and the others through the forest, and Jake was somewhat frustrated that this man did not tell them where they were going. Especially since he didn't trust him with that mechanical arm of his, how did they know he wasn't a terminator too? For all they know, he could be leading them into some sort of death trap. But since Mo'at told them that he was telling the truth about the future he really had no other choice but to listen to her and follow John. So he tried to strike up a conversation,

**"What exactly makes you qualified to protect us?" **Jake saw that John Froze for a second.

**"Well, first off, I was originally a human." **He said back as they all stopped walking for a second.

**"And Second, I was trying to support my family at the time, I had no wife and no kids, ut it was my job to care for my brothers and sisters, our parents died when I was fifteen, and when they were six." **He said with a stone cold expression on his face.

**"Well, how did you end up on Pandora?" **Jake asked John another question trying to find out more about him.

**"Well, we never had any money, so as soon as I finished High School, I enlisted in the Marines." **Jake grinned a bit at that statement.

**"I was one of the best Marines the U.S.A had, I was part of the Special Forces, I was a Sergeant, and I earned the Congressional Medal Of Honor."** Jake grinned a little more, but he also realized that this man was a higher rank then he was when he was a marine, especially since John was a Special Forces guy.

**"I ended up doing three tours though Nigeria, but then after my family started working for the RDA, I had no other reason to continue being a Marine, but as soon as I finished what I thought was going to be my final tour, I realized that being a Marine meant everything to me." **John Continued on with that for a second but he was interrupted by Kiraiu.

**"Why did it mean everything to you?" **She said while sharpening her arrowheads.

**"Because, it was what I had to do to support my family, no matter how many gunshots I took, I always got back up and survived, it was the only commitment I could actually live with." **He answered back while she looked up for a second.

**"So, as soon as I heard the RDA was going back to Pandora I volunteered to go as a Solidier, However due to my special Forces record, they decided to mix Na'vi DNA with mine." **He explained while Kiraiu was still deep in thought.

**"After that, I went into the battlefield, and I continued to fight even when it looked like I was going to die, they brought me back to base and repaired me with state of the art Cybernetic Technology, hence my arm." **He looked to his arm, and then back at Kiraiu.

**"Then after a while, they developed the first Terminator, which rendered every Human Solidier Obsolete, so they dumped all of us into the Pandoran Jungle, as if they were staking us down and leaving us for the crows." **Neytiri looked at John, and she held in a thought of disgust, she knew how bad Sky People were, but she never believed something like that would happen.

**"Day after Day, I watched as my Friends and Comrades died in front of me, until one day I was captured by the Omaticaya." **Mo'at started to listen to their conversation as soon as he said that.

**"At First, I was to be executed, but when the current Tsahik examined me, she decided to give me another chance at life, but only if I would fight for the Omaticaya, of course since I no longer had a purpose in life, I instantly agreed, I don't think I need to tell you who the current Tsahik was." **They all turned and looked at Kiraiu, and they were all of a sudden very glad she let John explain himself.

**"So I began to fall in love with the forest and the Na'vi, but I could never find a mate, but I was okay with it, so when I first met Tom Sully, Kiraiu's son, he acted like a Father Figure to me, as I fought for the Omaticaya, I never did find out why he was acting like that towards me." **Jake all of a sudden had a flashback to a scene in the first Terminator, when Kyle Reese said something similar to that, but he couldn't remember what the scene was about.

**"So, as soon as we almost forced the RDA off the planet, they sent a terminator back in time to kill Kiraiu, and I volunteered to come back here to this time." **Jake pretty much stopped John right there because he knew now what was going on now.

So, John reached down into his shirt and he pulled out a knife, and pulled out some of the bullets that the Terminator shot into him earlier, and they all could see that he had a chest that was made out of metal covering his skin. Kiraiu was a little squeamish at the sight, but he quickly finished and put his shirt back on and decided to keep leading them towards their destination. All of a sudden Jake remembered something, or someone, so he got out a communicator and he called Hell's Gate.

**Mean While at Hells Gate.**

Norm was going around looking at the plants as usual when he heard his communicator go off, and he answered it.

**"Yeah Jake what do you need?"** He could hear Jake talking and he seemed worried.

**"Norm, you and max have to get out of Hell's Gate RIGHT NOW!" ** Norm was confused by his out burst.

**"Calm Down Jake, whats going on?" **He was trying to get the Olo'eyktan to talk with him.

**"Some of the clan has been murdered, and the Killers coming to Hell's Gate and he is going to kill you!" **Now Norm could see why he seemed so uneasy.

**"Where will we find you?" **He asked Jake so as he could not go out into the forest without a clue where he was going.

**"Were walking right now, the Ikran are flying above us, but we are planning on going up to the Iknimaya mountains, well at least that what John is saying." **Norm got the directions but he noticed something in that sentence was off.

**"Who's John?" **But he had no time to talk because Jake stopped talking to him.

So Norm's first reaction was to get Max, and get the hell out of there.

** SOME TIME LATER.**

The Terminator had finally made it to Hell's Gate, but he could tell that the remaining inhabitants had just left because he saw a Scorpion Gunship fly away in the Distance. But however, it knew that back in this Time period, that the Control tower always kept a Homing Device on its Gun Ships. So chances are that he was going to find his targets.

* * *

**_So what did all of you people out there think of this chapter, and should i start this series up again? _**


	5. Short Chapter

**_This chapter is going to be shorter then the rest, the next few are going to be longer, but this one is just going to be the thoughts of John. So yeah, plus not to mention i have some other fan fics i have to work on. Not to mention i actually have to start working on other things besides fan fics. So don't expect much out of this chapter._**

* * *

Norm was still having trouble accepting the fact that some members of the clan had just been murdered, he was almost clueless about the entire situation. He noticed that Jake mentioned some guy named John, he already checked the list of all the people left on Pandora. But there was no file on anyone named John, hell for all they know John could have been the one who killed the clan members. But then of course Jake would have recognized John as the killer if he did attack the clan. Whoever John was, if Jake trusted him, then so did Norm.

It still didn't make sense, maybe some RDA personal were left behind on Pandora seventeen years ago. But then of course they would have found them by now, Norm was just tying his brain into knots thinking about it. The last time he thought that hard about something is when he was thinking of ways to fight the RDA seventeen years ago when the great battle was being held. Either way, he still had no idea who John was, or why Jake told him to go up to the Iknimaya mountains.

**TERMINATOR POV**

I was scanning the area for any equipment that was used to activate the homing devices on all of the gunship systems. I came across the beacon which I needed to use to acquire my targets, I activated it, and I saw that the chopper that I saw fly out of there earlier was setting a course for the floating mountains of Pandora. Well it was time to hunt down the subjects and terminate them.

**Johns Pov**

Well, now that I had explained myself to Jake and the rest of them, I needed to make sure that they stayed alive long enough until I found a way to destroy the terminator, it was going to be hard. After all, I remember Tom Sully in the future told me where they first found samples of the acid they used against the terminators in the future. The only problem was that it blended in with the other plants, so trying to find this thing was trying to find a certain person in New York city. It would take hours to get there, and it would take hours to fin the plant.

All I know Is that this is a mission I cannot fail, since I am half machine, I should still be able to hold my own against the terminator. But it would distract me if Kiraiu and Jake got in the way, sure Jake was an Ex-Marine, but he was only a Corporal, and he was only a regular marine, he wasn't special forces like me. Either way, depending on how well he could fight, he could either be helpful or he could get in the way. All I know, is that Marines, including me, are some of the toughest soldiers on the face of the Earth. However we were not on earth, so for all we know we could be weak compared to what the Terminator can do.

I mean, they were tough enough with the first models, but considering the fact this one was a brand new one, it had more advanced weapon systems, accurate targeting systems, mechanical strength and speed. It was basically like racing a cheetah in a wheelchair. You might as well get in a fight with an elephant. I wasn't scared for my life, I was scared that I would fail this mission.


	6. Description of Tom Sully

**_Hey everybody, sorry it took so long for me to update, but i got absorbed into other stories, so i am going to try and update on some of my other fics...except for Highway to Pandora...that is currently on Hiatus until i can think about it some more._**

**_Don't you just hate writers block?_**

* * *

**John's POV**

We were still making our way to the part of the Iknimaya mountains that supposedly held the special acid that we could use against the Terminator. I had to admit I may have toured on Pandora before in the past, or in this case future. But for some reason it seemed to be almost different, I didn't really know why. But I guess when the entire planet isn't crawling with machines trying to hunt you down, and the landscape isn't filled with craters, it could be very peaceful. But that still didn't mean that I was going to let my guard down, after all the years of fighting there was no way I was going to let my guard down just because it was more peaceful.

Not to mention that that one Terminator was still out there and there was no way that I was going to fail the mission of protecting Kiraiu, just because I suddenly took a liking to the landscape. Although I had to admit, it was a complete 180 from where I just came from. Where the corpses of multiple people rot in the jungles, or where Viper Wolves have been enhanced by technology to be more aggressive. Not to mention the fact that the Torture and Interrogation Terminators were some of the most dangerous types of machines that the RDA had.

I mean those things were not only hard to kill, but if you were ever captured they would torture you so bad it would make the Cenobites look merciful.

_**HELLRAISER REFERENCE**_

But anyway, either way I was surprised to be in this situation, I mean Tom Sully always told me that Pandora was beautiful before the machines attacked. But I never expected it to be like this, I mean hell there was vegetation everywhere. I mean there was still some plants left in the future, but the machines killed most of them, but the last time I checked Tom told me that they had seeds and plants stored in a hidden area so they would make the plants regrow on the surface on Pandora.

* * *

**KIRAIU'S POV**

I was still confused as to what was going on, this man John just appears out of nowhere and starts sprouting information that I am not only one of the saviors of our race in the future, but that I also have a son, who was the leader of it all. But what I wanted to know was who was the father of my child, after all he never mentioned a name or anyone. I doubted that my mate was Atraiu, after all he was killed when the Terminator attacked Home Tree. So he was definitely out of the question, although I really wish I could find out more about my future other than a brief description. So I decided to ask John about it to see if he knew anything.

**"John?" **I asked as he turned around and looked at me.

**"Yeah?" **He said while crossing his arms across his chest and looking at me in the eyes.

**"How much can you tell me about my personal future?" **I asked as I saw him squint a bit as if he was thinking really hard.

**"You'll have to be more specific." **He said while he was still thinking about my question.

**"Do you know who my mate is?" **I asked as he sighed and started to shake his head.

**"I'm afraid I don't know that, You and Tom were always pretty sensitive about that...especially you." **He said while I lowered my head in defeat, because that just sent me back to Square one.

**"Okay, can you tell me what my son is like?" **I asked while I saw that he smiled a bit and let out a small chuckle.

**"Oh man, there are a ton of things I can tell you about Tom, man he was a really great buddy, I mean he was a pretty kind guy, he never gave up and more importantly he would never abandon a comrade, in a way he was similar to me when I was in the Marines." **He said while I smiled a bit at what my son was like.

**"That's not all, Tom could really hold his liquor, not to mention that he would become a bit of a pervert whenever he was drunk, heck I remember when he started making out with his mate while the entire clan was watching, of course he was drunk and he woke up with a hangover the next morning." **He said as I listened to his explanation.

All of a sudden I felt a huge weight get dropped on me, and I had no idea why my son was like that in the future. My son could be a pervert? Oh man, that was the last thing I needed, maybe now that I have this information I could somehow change the way he acted, maybe try to hide any alcoholic drinks from him in the future.

**"However for some reason, he almost always came up with a great plan whenever ****he was drunk...to this day we still do not know how that worked out." **He said as I felt an even bigger weight get dropped on my shoulders.

Great, now I was in a major dilemma here, on one hand I had the fact that my son liked to drink and could be a pervert at times, which in my opinion was a bad thing. But on the other hand I had the fact that he also came up with great plans when he was drunk, and I couldn't possibly hinder the future by possibly screwing them over in a battle plan.

**"Yeah, but all in all Tom is a great guy...or was...or will be...dang its hard talking about someone when they aren't in the same time period as you." **He said while rubbing his temples a bit while trying to get his mind off of things.

**"So...my son is a pervert?...But he is also a genius?" **I asked as he just grinned a bit.

**"He told me you would say something like that...he also said that you will be asking yourself the question of what to do with him when you have him...he told me to give you a message though for that." **He said as I leaned in forward to hear the message.

**"Have fun Mom! Its going to be really annoying to decide what to do with me!" **John said while he was imitating Tom Sully, and Kiraiu got a bit angry.

_**"I swear, I am going to teach my kid discipline even if it kills me...wait there is a chance it might...Dang it! Another dilemma!" **_I thought as I was now scratching my head in frustration.

I swear, my son must have liked to screw with my head, all I know is whoever his father was he must have been a real smart ass at times. I was so distracted I didn't notice that John was chuckling while he was looking at my face. My two parents on the other hand, well Jake was beaming and smiling that his Grandson seemed like a pretty cool guy, Neytiri couldn't believe her grandson was a pervert, and Mo'at...well she was just a mixture of emotions since she really couldn't decide what was going on in the future and if it was a bad thing.

Either way everyone had different reactions to the description of Tom Sully, however they were expecting him to be more of a battle hardened veteran type of guy. Yet sometimes it sounded like he was pretty care free. Yeah, you could never tell with that guy...and he hasn't even been born yet.


	7. Tom's Father

**So I looked at the last time I updated this story and I realized that it has been over a year since I updated! So I thought to myself...Screw the Hiatus I am on! I finally decided to post another chapter after I watched the first terminator movie over again.**

**But since I don't really know how to make this story longer...It will probably be wrapped up in the next couple of chapters, since not only did I kinda lose interest, but I just want to get this done as soon as possible.**

**So it will not be that long of a fan fic. But either way Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Kiraiu's POV**

It had been a week since John had come to protect us in our time. The whole situation was still a shocker to me. Especially since a week ago I was thinking about what my purpose was in life...and now I learn that I am going to become the mother of the savior of the entire planet in the years to come. But I was still afraid of the future. All this pressure that was being put on me, to be this great person, to be this spiritual leader, but also a general in my sons army. It was a lot to take in, and worse i had no idea who his father was. And neither did John, it was driving me insane.

We had been up in the mountians for a long time. Apparently John told us that this was where they harvested the special acid that they used against the Terminators and the RDA. Norm had built a vat for him so that we could harvest the acid quickly, basically we had this large pool of acid just waiting to be used. At least now i knew we stood a fighting chance, the only problem we had was trying to use it in our weapons. Whenever we tried to dip them in the acid, it melted right through and destroyed our bows and arrows. Our knives disintegrated instantly. So that was obviously not an option. Everytime we tried to rig it into an explosive device, it weighed down the arrows too much, We just didn't know what to do!

To make Matters worse, John was even confused on how this was working out. He was sure that we could rig them no problem, but apparently the technology they used to make the acid bombs was stll at least five to ten years into the future. So in other words...we had to try and speed up our technology production. Otherwise we would not stand a chance against the terminator that was sent back to kill me before my Son Tom was born.

"John." I said as he was looking out a window from a small base of operations that we were currently residing in.

"Yeah?" He asked as i looked at him.

"Why did they send you back in time?" I asked as he looked away for a bit.

"I volunteered to come through, I told Tom that I was the elite warrior of our war parties, for some reason, he seemed a little sad at first, but then he agreed to let me come through." He said as I looked at him in surprise.

"He was sad? Why?" I asked as I moved closer to him.

"I wish I knew, I guess it was because he was starting to become a father like figure to me...I'm not sure...for some reason...he always wanted me to hang around you." He said and I remembered that I was still alive in the future.

"He did?" I asked, Sure John could be Kind, but why did he want me to hang around him?

"Something about how he wanted me to help you heal." He said as I looked at him confused.

"Heal?" I asked wondering what that was supposed to mean.

"He said that you had trouble dealing with some of the things that happened in your past...and that i would be able to help out with that...surprisingly I actually did." He said as I smiled at that.

"In a way...we kinda got close..." He said as he looked down at that.

"For some reason, before they sent me back...she...you...told me to look at the photos of you when you were younger...and...well...your beautiful." He said as I blushed a little at that.

"She told me that memorizing what she looked like would be important...I could understand why...because I needed to protect you...But something else happened that I didn't expect." He said as I looked at him with a curious look.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what could have happened that was making him act strangely.

"Something just seemed to happene when I looked at those pictures of you...the way your smile was lighting up the place...almost as if you were the sun." He said as I found myself blushing again.

Why was I blushing so much? I mean sure it was nice to have a handsome man tell me that i was...wait a second...Did I just call him Handsome? What the hell brought that up? I mean sure he had been telling me alot about my future, and surprisingly had been comforting me through the hard times during this week. My father and mother were busy working with Norm, and Mo'at had been isolating herself trying to contact Eywa. So in a way, John had been there for me through this entire week.

Wait, what was this feeling I was getting? I don't understand, why was I starting to feel so...nervous? And why was I getting a warm and fuzzy feeling inside? This was starting to get really confusing.

"I started to feel some thing whenever I looked at the pictures that you showed me...and for some reason...You smiled at me for that back in the future." I said as I wondered if my smile had anything to do with what I was starting to feel now.

"What are you trying to say John? Just some out and say it." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"I developed feelings for you just by looking at those picutures...I love you Kiraiu...I always have...and I always will." He said as my eyes widened.

He loved me? Thats why he seemed so hesitant to tell me just then...but...I don't undestand...he had never met me before...well on second thought he had...but that was in the future when I was older! And I don't think he fell in love with an older version of me...what was going on? And why was I still feeling strange.

"I know...It sounds ridiculous doesn't it." He said as he walked over to a bag and started to pack grenades into it.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder again.

He ignored me and continued to pack the grenades in the bag.

"Hey!" I said as he turned around to look at me. And I did something that surprised us both.

I kissed him.

I couldn't believe that I did that, but it was like I got this uncontrollable feeling and I couldn't stop it! And I just had to kiss him! But then I noticed something, he was kissing me back! We started to get more and more into it as he picked me up and we started to kiss more and more.

* * *

**WITH NEYTIRI**

Neytiri had come to check on her daughter, she hadn't been able to see her that much this week because she had been working with Norm and Jake. So she walked into her room, and she saw a little...surprise.

Kiraiu was laying on top of John, but the strange part was that they looked like they had just...no way...They MATED?

Neytiri was about to yell out, but she stopped herself as she reminded herself that Her and Jake did the same thing. So she stopped herself and left the room, and she surprisingly smiled...because it was similar to how her and Jake were all those years ago. In fact, she just felt like kissing Jake all of a sudden.

But the peace of that moment was not going to last.

The Terminator's gunship had run out of power, so he had been on foot through the mountain range, he had been traveling by using the hovering rocks in the Iknimaya mountains...and he wasn't that far from the base. The only question now was...what would happen?


	8. THE END

**Okay, everybody, I am back! And I am ready to update, sure I have been gone for a long time, but now I am ready to write fanfics on this account again. I've been taking a break and working on collaborations with GD12 but now I think it is time I complete some of my own fics here. So here we go, the next chapter of Terminator Pandora. Hope you all enjoy it, because this story will end IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**And I just noticed that the last time I updated this was more then a year ago, and the last authors message I had pretty much had the same content as this one...its weird.**

* * *

**WITH JOHN AND KIRAIU**

John and Kiraiu were currently laughing with Jake and Neytiri. Originally, Jake had been pissed that the time traveler had slept with his daughter, but when they soon realized just how the two felt about each other, they soon got over it and started to celebrate. Especially since the acid harvesting was coming along great, but they still had problems trying to figure out ways to apply it to their weapons, it was nice to at least have an idea of what they were doing.

"So we now have a controlled vat of the acid?" John asked as Jake nodded.

"Sure everything is almost perfect, but I don't suppose you know a way to stabilize the acid at all do you?" Jake asked as he shook his head.

"No I'm afraid not." John said as they all sighed at that.

"Well at least this terminator doesn't know where we are." Norm said as he walked into the room with a clipboard.

"That's true, but we should be prepared just in case." John said as he flexed his metallic arm.

"Seriously, it is weird looking at an actual cyborg." Norm said as He was looking over at John.

"Trust me, this isn't even the half of it." John said as he took off his coat.

Everyone knew about the parts of his chest and torso that had a battle like armor to it, but what surprised them the most was the system at the base of his neck going down his spine.

"Whats that?" Neytiri asked as she had never seen anything like that before.

"I was upgraded by a fellow cyborg, its a system that connects into my brain, helps me track targets like the terminators without being controlled by the RDA, its connected to a chip in my brain." John said as Norm gasped.

"Wait a second! You mean to tell me you have a neuronet processor as a brain!" Norm said as John nodded.

"Yes, without the chip I have the same weakness as a regular terminator, I had to have it installed one time when I was injured...don't ask me why, I don't even know, All I know is that it has been a big help. Well that and the fact that my skull is now also metal." John said as he put his coat back on.

"Anything else we should know about?" Norm asked as John shook his head.

"No." He said as the alarms suddenly sounded off.

"SHIT!" John said as he went up to a computer screen and looked through the security cameras.

The terminator had arrived.

"SHIT! HE'S COMING THIS WAY!" John said as they got their weapons and prepared to leave.

Norm was currently punching in a pass code on the door out while John was looking at the security footage. The Terminator was just getting closer and closer, too close for comfort.

"COME ON NORM!" He yelled but there was a problem.

Norm was freaking out due to the fact that he was afraid for his life, so he was having trouble typing in the right password. So the Terminator was just getting closer and closer to their location. And John wasn't sure that his weapons were going to stall him long enough before it decided to kill them. And that was something he could not allow to happen, not just because Kiraiu was his mission, but because he loved her.

VROOOOSH

They heard the sound of an elevator as the door was opening slowly and the face of the Terminator was starting to appear.

"GOT IT!" Norm said as the door opened and they all rushed in except for John.

"GO!" John yelled as he jumped in front of the Terminator when he shot off a round at John.

Kiraiu was screaming at her parents to let her go and help John since he was now fighting the terminator, but they pulled her forward and Norm closed the door behind them.

Luckily the combat armor on John's torso helped prevent the round from doing any major damage. So all in all, he was only slightly disoriented.

"Its time we end this." He said as he rushed forward and fired off a couple of rounds from his shotgun.

The first round hit the terminators weapon, which made sure that John wouldn't have to worry about getting shot. The next three rounds scattered on the Terminator's torso, arms and legs. However it did nothing to slow it down besides taking some chunks out of the flesh. And unless he did major damage to the human exoskeleton, he knew he had no chance of slowing it down. However his cyborg arm could help him.

"Take this!" He yelled as he punched the Terminator right in the jaw.

Normally this would only result in the Terminator getting right back at him. But due to the superhuman strength in the cybernetic arm, it actually did more damage to the machine then usual. For example the terminator actually stumbled back as John and the killer cyborg got into a battle to the death. The Terminator recoiled with a kick to the sternum which caused John to recoil and back up from the Terminator who was now trying to get back to his gun.

_"No!" _John thought as he went over and kicked the Terminator's legs and knocked him over.

Luckily since John knew how momentum worked, he was able to knock the terminator over without causing serious injury to himself. However he knew that all that would be worthless if he didn't know how to beat the thing. For example, the Terminator just got back up after that and charged John and threw him into a wall. John grunted as he started to stand back up.

_"You know, I really do remember these things being a lot easier to kill...what's so different now?" _He thought as he stood back up and glared at the machine.

But his glare soon turned to horror as he looked at the machine holding what appeared to be a grenade launcher. And it was pointed right towards him.

"You are terminated." It said as it fired at him.

_"NO!" _He thought as he took the round to the chest and an explosion knocked him back.

"Target eliminated, moving on to primary target." The machine said as he turned around and fired at the door that John's group had escaped out of.

But what it had failed to see was John's arm moving and trying to get back up.

"K-Kiraiu." He said as he lacked to strength to stand up.

* * *

**WITH KIRAIU AND THE OTHERS**

"We shouldn't have left him behind!" Kiraiu yelled at her parents as they were now in the acid harvesting area of the base.

"There was nothing else we could do!" Norm said as they were trying to move on.

"But we just left him there to die!" Kiraiu shouted as she was worried for her lover.

"I'm sure he'll be fine he is a cyborg after all." Norm said as he tried to open the next door.

But it would not open. Norm tried to same password again, but it still would not open. It was at this point that he started to freak out and was trying to hack into the base security system.

"Oh no no no no NO!" He screamed out as Jake looked at him.

"Whats going on?!" He shouted as Norm glanced at him.

"The password isn't being accepted! And I set these systems myself! If it has been compromised it can only mean that the Terminator has hacked into the mainframe and put all the doors on lockdown!" Norm said as he was trying to hack into the system.

"In other words, were fucked!" Jake said as they suddenly heard the sound of a door opening.

Kiraiu looked back hoping to see John, but instead she got the slightly mangled face of the terminator, looking back with a cold red eye staring into her soul.

"No..." She said to herself as she was only thinking of one thing.

If the terminator was here and John wasn't. Then...he was exterminated by the machine.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she picked up a rifle and started to fire at the machine.

It simply stood there and took all the shots. And when Kiraiu had wasted the clip on the machine it merely walked up closer and held its weapon up in a frightening way.

"You are...terminated." It said as she closed her eyes not wanting to see what would happen next.

CLICK!

She opened them again as she heard the clicking noise, but no loud bang or explosion. What the hell had happened.

The Terminator looked down at his weapon and noticed that the grenade launcher was jamming and had some other issues, so he dropped it and pulled out a pistol. However in that moment of hesitation, Kiraiu jumped forward and planted both of her feet on the Terminator's chest. Luckily she was able to generate enough force to knock him down the stairs, but she also felt the pain from her feet clashing against metal.

Jake came up and reloaded her rifle and fired at the Terminator. However he knew it was futile and now he was just trying to stall for time until Norm could get the gate opened. But now...he wasn't sure if they were going to survive, all hope seemed lost.

Suddenly, Jake felt something tear through his shoulder as he screamed in agony and dropped back. He was now laying on the ground and there was a large bullet wound in his shoulder bleeding profusely. His left arm was worthless until he got medical treatment.

Mo'at was not sure what to do, she obviously did not have a weapon on her, and the bone needle that she used for ceremonial purposes was useless, add that to the fact that they had accidentally dropped some of the guns in the vat below when they tripped on the stairs was not going good. Was this really the end? Where they going to be murdered by this machine? No, that couldn't be the end of the story! It couldn't be!

Neytiri was having similar thoughts, except she was trying to treat her mates wounds, this was not going well for them. It was then that the Terminator started to slowly ascend the stairs. And with each step it look, her heart started to beat faster from fear.

Norm was still trying to hack into the mainframe and get out of there, he wouldn't need to do it if they could just throw the terminator into the vat of acid underneath.

Kiraiu, she was currently on her knees staring at the ground. What else could she do? She wasn't some strong warrior like her father or mother. She didn't know how to fight these things like John and she wasn't as smart as Norm, what could she do? At that moment, she felt powerless, all hope seemed lost for her. Her mate was dead, and she couldn't do a single thing to stop it from happening.

She looked up and saw that the Terminator was pointing a gun towards her head, and everyone was paralyzed by fear.

"Now...you are...terminated." He said as it started to pull the trigger.

_"So this is how we all die..." _She thought as she thought nothing could save them now.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" They heard a voice say as a gunshot sounded through the air, but no one in their party was hit.

"JOHN!" Kiraiu yelled in happiness! Her mate was still alive!

"I'm not done yet!" He said as he picked up the terminator and threw him onto another platform.

The others were now watching as John and the Terminator engaged in hand to hand combat, and they got a look at...what John looked like now. some of his skin had been burned off and they could see a metal skull underneath. He truly was modified by the resistance to combat machines, but he was not like the terminator, unlike the machine which only radiated a cold dead aura. John's eyes radiated with warmth and a want to protect.

John had now grabbed onto the terminator from behind and was planning to throw him off the edge of the platform. But it was not that simple. Because at that moment, a series of blades shot up from the machines back and impaled into John, effectively attaching him to the Terminator.

It was then they all looked at the Terminator and it had a cold look in its eyes as it spoke.

"Initiating emergency protocol, self destruct in one minute." He said as they all froze at that.

"NORM! How long till you get that door opened." Jake said as Norm looked down.

"F-four minutes." He said as they all felt their hopes shatter.

"Were not going to make it." Mo'at said as John grunted in pain.

He needed to throw the terminator into the vat, but he couldn't detach himself from it. He...he suddenly realized what he had to do. He looked towards Kiraiu and she saw the look in his eyes, she knew what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry Kiraiu." He said as he took a step towards the edge of his platform.

"No...NO WAIT DON'T DO IT!" She yelled as she rushed towards the edge of her platform.

"There's nothing we can do." He said as he took another step closer to the edge.

"NO! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS! WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY!" She yelled trying to stop her mate.

"I Have to go away Kiraiu." He said as he now at the edge of the platform.

"NO ITS GOING TO BE OKAY! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" She screamed as her heart was breaking in two.

"It has to end here." He said as he was getting ready to jump.

"NO! DON'T!" She said trying to stop her tears.

"Kiraiu..." He said as she looked at him.

"Before I go..." He started but she cut him off.

"Don't say that! WE can help you!" She said as he continued to talk.

"Before I go...I just wanted to tell you that I love you...and I always will...and nothing will ever change that." He said as she looked at her mate...maybe for the last time.

"I...Love...You." She said as he gave off a smile as he looked down.

"Goodbye." He said as he looked back at her with a smile as he fell forward.

"JOOOOOOOOHHHHHNNNN!" She screamed as she saw him fall.

And yet that whole time, that smile did not leave his face. For the first time in a long time, he had defended something that he loved with all of his heart. And he was going to die feeling fulfilled. And his smile...was the last thing they saw before both he and the Terminator were swallowed up by the vat of acid.

"John..." Kiraiu said as she broke down crying.

Her parents as well as Mo'at came and embraced her, even though they didn't know John like her, they still felt the pain their daughter and granddaughter was feeling.

"Were sorry...were so sorry." They said as their words did nothing to comfort her.

_"If...If I had been faster, this wouldn't have happened...damn it all!" _Norm thought as the door finally opened.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Max had come by the base with a chopper, he had heard what happened, and right now they had Kiraiu in a blanket as she looked back at the base where they were harvesting the acid. And the only thing she could think about...was John.

And how he sacrificed himself for not just her...but her family. But the thought of it...just made her miss him more.

* * *

**YEARS LATER IN THE FUTURE**

Kiraiu woke up from her slumber...she had been having nightmares of that day ever since it happened. She never did seem to get a peaceful night's sleep, even when her son was born.

"Tsahik! Our hunters have captured a human soldier!" A hunter named Eyut said as he entered the tent.

"I see." She said as she stood up.

"He is ready for execution." He said as she held up a hand.

"No...I wish to examine this human for myself." She said as she stood up.

"Very well...though I doubt they are worth the effort." Eyut said as he left the tent.

Kiraiu had aged over the years, she didn't even remember her age, she stopped counting the years after her son was born, all she knew was that it had been a long time since then. And now the war was starting to get to her. She was walking along the path and getting close to the hometree center when she heard something.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" She heard a voice yell as she froze.

_"JOHN!" _She thought in happiness as she started to run towards the voice.

And sure enough, there was her mate, although he looked a lot younger then the last time she saw him, he still looked the same to her.

_"It really is him!" _She thought as she just wanted to rush in and kiss him.

But she stopped herself, this was not her John, well it was, but he wasn't hers yet...so she calmed down and walked forward.

"So this is the human." She said as John looked at her.

"No offense lady, but my name is John...not human." He said as she fought back the urge to just hug him...his attitude didn't change at all.

"Very well John, My name is Kiraiu." She said as she was looking for her son. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Pleasure maam." He said as she stabbed him in the shoulder.

"OW!" He said as she tasted his blood.

"Warriors!" She said as they all readied their weapons.

"He is not to be harmed...untie his bonds and get him some food and water." She said as they looked confused but obeyed her.

"Uhm...thanks I guess." He said as he was even confused as to what was going on.

* * *

**LATER**

"Tom! Where have you been?" Kiraiu said as she hugged her son.

"Out, the RDA planned an attack on the Horse clan...I merely stopped them." He said as she grabbed his hand.

"There's something you need to see." She said as she led him towards the firepit.

"And what is that?" He asked as she soon pointed her finger.

"Him." She said as he looked where she was pointing and froze.

There was a man sitting at the firepit with the other Na'vi, but this man shared some of his own facial features. And Tom only looked back in shock.

"I-I...Is he?" Tom said as Kiraiu smiled.

"That is your father." She said as Tom looked down and back up again, clearly nervous.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" She said as Tom looked at her and back to his father.

"O-okay." He said as he walked to the fire pit.

Kiraiu just smiled as she saw her son greet his father for the first time.


End file.
